Minecchus
Bacchus and Minerva |Image = All Six Teams Getting Ready.jpg |Character1 = Bacchus Groh |Kanji1 = バッカス・グロウ |Romaji1 = Bakkasu Gurō |Alias1 = The Drunk Falcon Bacchus of the Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 28 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Palm Magic |Character2 = Minerva Orland |Kanji2 = ミネルバ・オーランド |Romaji2 = Mineruba Ōrando |Alias2 = Neo Minerva |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human (Part-Demon) |Age2 = N/A |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Territory Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (Yagdo Rigora) |Image Gallery = Minecchus/Image Gallery }} Minecchus (バッミネ Bakkamine) is a fanon pair between Quatro Cerberus S-Class Mage, Bacchus Groh and Sabertooth Mage, Minerva Orlando. This pair is also known as Banerva. About Bacchus and Minerva Bacchus Groh Bacchus Groh (バッカス・グロウ Bakkasu Gurō) is an S-Class Mage of the Quatro Cerberus Guild, and part of its participating team, Quatro Puppy in the Grand Magic Games. Bacchus is a tall, muscular and pale-skinned man with straight black hair, which is slicked back and gathered on the back of his head, where it is kept in a bun, hidden away by a white cloth with ruffled edges secured by a similarly colored strip; a haircut which was popular in ancient China. He has slanted eyes marked by dark lines, with black pupils circled by lighter irises, each bearing four irregular black forms below it (with the central pair of forms being larger than the two on the sides), and which are topped by black, arched eyebrows. He also appears to possess sharp canine teeth. Hanging from his ears is a pair of light brown earrings, whose shape is reminiscent of a gourd; an object which is commonly employed to drink alcohol, and which Bacchus himself carries around for such purpose. His Quatro Cerberus' tattoo is located on the center of his muscular, exposed back. Bacchus' outfit leaves most of his muscular torso exposed, instead covering his arms and shoulders with dark blue armor plates, which join on the upper part of his back and are topped by a wide, arched armored collar in correspondence to his nape. Covering his legs is a very baggy pair of dark pants, which ends below his knees (where it gets tighter) and sports large, light motifs reminiscent of flames on the legs' outer edges, and circling his waist is a light sash tied on his left hip, with its long edges left hanging. For footwear, Bacchus dons dark, plain Chinese-looking shoes with light soles. All in all, the S-Class Mage greatly resembles a Chinese warrior from ancient times in appearance, something made evident by both his choice of clothing and his own looks. So far, Bacchus' personality has mostly been shown with him in an intoxicated state. As his very name and epithet suggest, he greatly enjoys drinking alcohol, and, even while sober, is very competitive, having approached Cana Alberona to challenge her to a drinking contest. After winning such contest and getting drunk, he left her bare-chested by taking her bikini top "as a trophy"; something which also hints at a certain lack of decorum and at some perverse tendencies, again testified when Bacchus referred to Erza Scarlet as the usual "fine woman", and definitively confirmed when, before his match with Elfman Strauss, he asked the Fairy Tail Mage to make a bet with him; a bet which, in case of Bacchus' victory, would have resulted in him spending one night with Elfman's sisters Mirajane and Lisanna, both at the same time. In spite of this, Bacchus appears to have a sense of honor, acknowledging Elfman as a "man" as he lost to him during their battle, admitting defeat, and being willing to cheerfully honor the bet he made with him despite it making a mockery of his guild's team in X791's Grand Magic Games, claiming it to be a "promise between men". He's also very exuberant, and, much like many of his fellow guild members, has the habit to refer to his or others' "spirit" as "wild". Bacchus, much like Elfman, has his own set of beliefs as to what makes a man, a man. Minerva Orlando Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandons Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. When joining Tartarus, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon. She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist. She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots. Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory. In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash". Minerva also doesn't hesistate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector, or her opponent's friends, such as Happy or Millianna. When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her. When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stop and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation. She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity. Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing, Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guild and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law. She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such. History Bacchus' History While on jobs for their respective guilds in the past, Bacchus and Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet have fought many times. However, neither defeated the other, leaving their score unsettled. Minerva's History Not much is known about Minerva's past. However, what is known is that in her early days she had to endure hellish training in the hands of her father, Jiemma, who both verbally and physically abused her whenever she displayed behavior that, according to him, showed weakness. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, the two bear no ill feelings towards each other. Fans of the Fairy Tail series support Bacchus and Minerva due to them being named after Roman god Bacchus and Roman goddess Minerva respectively.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dionysushttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minerva Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, holding 6th and 2nd places respectively, Bacchus, Minerva, and their respective teammates enter the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 As the rules for the day are explained, Bacchus and Minerva listen alongside them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 Alvarez Empire arc After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, both, Bacchus and Minerva, stand with their respective guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 Trivia *''Bacchus'' was the Roman name of Dionysus, the god of wine and everything related to it in Greek mythology, while Minerva is the name of the goddess of wisdom, strategy, warfare, poetry, crafts, medicine and weaving in Roman Mythology. References Navigation Category:Minecchus Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help